Galileo system
The Galileo system is an independent system connecting Kusari and Liberty. It is frequently traveled through by transport ships carrying cargo to Kusari. For this reason, the Lane Hackers and the Liberty Rogues have established bases there and prey on passing transports. There are no bases in this system other than the Hacker and Rogue's bases. Planets None Bases Leiden Base A Lane Hacker base. Lane Hackers use their proprietary technology to interrupt and seize shipments from Trade Lanes. Padua Base The Rogues are a product of over two centuries of systematic lower-class cleaning that occurred on the Liberty planets of Manhattan, Denver, and Los Angeles. Relocated to the Texas prison system, many of them end up planetside on Houston upon release. Some stayed straight and joined the population scratching out a living. The rest returned to their life of crime, often ending up vaporized by a pursuing Liberty police patrol or back in prison for longer stretches, manning the prison factories that are the economic lifeblood of the Texas system. Some say the massive LPI roundups of even minor offenders in Liberty have more to do with staffing these plants cheaply than reducing crime. Fresh out of the incubator of the Texas prison system, they have limited choices. Either they work in the factories of Houston for a pittance, join the Bounty Hunters and hunt down their former brethren, go radical and hook up with the Xenos, or rejoin their former partners in crime. The latter path is the obvious one for most. Simply put, these are not-too-quick opportunists, people willing to do whatever it takes to make a buck and get by until tomorrow. Usually they end up taking the fall for anything illegal that occurs in Liberty, whether they were involved or not. The Rogues are generally a disorganized lot. They are responsible for most of the Trade Lane attacks in Liberty space and the adjacent Independent Worlds, usually operating in groups of only two or three ships, without much grasp of advanced tactics. They also provide shelter for the Outcasts in exchange for Cardamine. Recently they have become the smugglers for much of the Cardamine in Liberty space, supplementing or even replacing the Outcasts on certain high-risk routes. This has made them accomplices to the most persecuted criminal group in Liberty space. The admire the Outcasts, wishing they could be as smart and careful as the Edge World faction. But they regard the LPI as their ultimate masters, perhaps aware that soon they will probably be under the LPI's thumb once again. The primary Rogue base is Buffalo, deep within the confines of the Badlands of New York. Secondary bases are in the Whitney Asteroid Field in California, the Reppu Cloud in Galileo, the Corcovado Field in Cortez, and the Wrangell Field in Hudson. Rogues are frequent visitors to Junker and Lane Hacker bases. Player notes: From Padua the Rogues launch attacks on the Trade Lanes and ships passing between Liberty and Kusari space. Rogues also support the local Lane Hacker base and protect the Colorado jump hole. Jump Gates/Holes * Gates ** Shikoku ** Colorado * Holes ** Kepler (B3) ** Colorado (C/D6) ** Shikoku (B2) Wrecks Chesapeake (C3, top-right) The Universal Shipping transport Chesapeake was hijacked several months ago. It may still have Pharmaceuticals aboard. *Contains: **20x Pharmaceuticals Freespirit (D5, center-left) Remains of the Freespirit, the ship of a Rogue Artifact smuggler. It was lost after a Bounty Hunter ambush. *Contains: **20x Artifacts Fields Komatsu Cloud A medium-sized cloud of dark matter. Lane Hackers are believed to be taking advantage of the scanner-blocking properties of the cloud to attack traffic throughout the system; however, neither the Liberty nor the Kusari Navies have located their base of operations. Raiden Cloud A medium-sized cloud of dark matter. Scanners do not function within the confines of the cloud. Reppu Cloud A medium-sized cloud of dark matter. Because scanners do not function within the cloud, Rogues will often use it to escape pursuit by the military or Bounty Hunters after stealing cargo passing between Liberty and Kusari. Category:Systems Category:Independent Worlds